Many businesses use call service centers as a way to conduct business with their customers. Operating a call service center can be expensive, particularly, if an attendant needs to interact with every or nearly every caller. Automating call service centers typically includes using a call routing system. Insufficient information may be provided to a call routing system. If insufficient information is provided, a call may be routed to an improper destination, or the call may need to be manually dispositioned by an attendant. The former can be problematic because it can increase the caller's frustration with the call service center and may result in potential lost revenue. The latter can be problematic because the purpose of automating is to reduce having calls, that could otherwise be properly routed, manually dispositioned by an attendant.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale.